Walking Sunshine
by Rawrmander
Summary: Naruto still doesn't know that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru, what will he do when he finds out, and what will come?A multichapter story that continues off of Manga Chapter 350. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1  Can't Be Happening

**Walking Sunshine**

**Chapter One:**

**Can't Be Happening**

**Disclaimer:**This goes for this chapter and for all the chapters that follow. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

Naruto gazed upon the destruction before him. The village leveled, almost completely, some empty shells of once where a great village now in rubble, a few walls still intact. This was where he made his stand against Akatsuki; he couldn't remember much… he was with Yamato… Kakashi… Sai… Sakura…

"Sakura?!" Naruto screamed into the air, desperately trying to find the pink-haired kunoichi, "Sai?! Yamato?! Kakashi?!" He ran across the wreckage, a few charred building there, what was left of a park here… he was searching… _hoping…_

What the blond shinobi saw next startled him at first, but what was at first shock, quickly grew to a mixed feeling of rage and horror.

Kisame stood before him, his shark-like figure ghastly in the moonlight, those sharp teeth of his no longer as menacing as they once where.

"That was a nice fight, hey kid?" Kisame said to him, with a sad, twisted smile, "Went all out didn't ya? You took a beating… pity I had nothing to do with it"

Naruto's eyes drooped, he couldn't believe what he was seeing; Kisame was clutching his arm, drenched in blood, his shark-scale sword broken at his feet. At the brink of death, he was leaning against what was left of a building wall.

The sight of him made Naruto slowly stroke his own face, his skin, melted away, the kyuubi's chakra already at work, a fresh batch was already forming against his muscle tissue. Naruto quickly realized what this meant…

"But – This only happens when-" He started,

"We underestimated the Kyuubi. We heard of the battle you fought with Orochimaru, the four tails... who knew there was so much a difference in power between 4 and 5 tails…"

"NO! Yamato would have stopped me by then! My Neckl-"

Naruto stopped, groping at his chest, he caught the necklace… but the feeling was not familiar. Naruto didn't want to look, but his gaze slowly fixed on the broken crystal shard.

"My necklace…" Naruto questioned, he couldn't understand how this could have happened. The necklace he received from Tsunada-baa-chan, his token of his promise to become Hokage, shattered.

"It burst after the transition from 4 tails to 5." Kisame responded coldly, hacking slightly.

"Then how did I revert to my own body? Its not possible without the Necklace, you're lying!" Naruto couldn't control his anger; he drew out his kunai, ready to strike Kisame.

"The clone was able to subdue you without it, cost him his life though." Kisame said without emotion, curious to see if the young shinobi would let his emotions get the better of him, and strike him down.

"LIAR" Naruto screamed, he didn't want to believe it; he wouldn't let himself believe it, but he couldn't bring himself to strike the Akatsuki member. He knew it was true, Yamato would have done it. Naruto's grasp on the kunai loosened and it fell from his shaking hand.

Kisame ignored the young shinobi; he got the answer he was looking for.

"Sai? Sakura? Kakashi?" Naruto asked, chocking out the names. Tears where already spewing from his eyes.

Kisame didn't answer; he just gave Naruto a twisted smile, taunting him.

Naruto could barely make out what was in front of him anymore, his blue eyes showing such intense pain even Kisame flinched.

Naruto was filled with disbelief. Sakura-chan…Kakashi-sensai… everyone was gone because of him. Never had he felt as alone as he did right now, not even the days at the academy. He was a monster, unfit to live among his friends, but now was too late, they where already gone. He wondered what the others would think… they would hate him, but not as much as he would hate himself. No one could hate him more then he did at that moment.

"Hehehe, power can get to you I guess, take a look at Itachi…" Kisame responded, getting what pleasure he could from Naruto's pain.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore; he slid to the ground onto his knees. It was too much. He couldn't even support his own weight anymore. He didn't even feel the presence of another slowly making his way towards them.

"Afraid I won't be going much farther" Kisame said with a sad little laugh, stating it for himself rather then anyone else, as if trying to convince himself it was true.

"Sorry…But I don't know if Itachi survived." He said as a sharp blade pierced through him. "Didn't think it would end this way."

His body fell limp on the ground, his eyes now lifeless.

Naruto could barely make out the assassin with the tears in his eyes. All he saw was a dark cloud, but Naruto could instantly tell just who it was off their presence alone, although not very adept at sensing presences, Naruto knew who is was the moment he felt its presence. Naruto was beginning to think his senses where deceiving him, all this… it couldn't be happening, it was impossible… wasn't it?

"Sasuke…" Naruto choked, barely getting the words out of his mouth "This makes no sense…why? Sakura…"

"Shut up. You're pathetic" Sasuke said coldly, "I should kill you right now."

Sasuke kicked Naruto's side, urging him to get up.

"Get up. Off the ground, you aren't even worth killing right now."

**Next Chapter:** "Oi! You didn't have to hit me so hard!"

…

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

…

"Hello… Naruto-kun…"

**AN:** This is my first fanfic ever, it'll be a multi chapter fanfic, and takes place right at the same place as Chapter 350. Orochimaru has been killed by Sasuke, and Naruto and Sakura are about to be informed of the news. However, at the same time, everything that has happened in the manga referring to Sasuke is happening as this story rolls at first. (That means Sasuke has recruited Team Hebi, Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu, and the Deidara fight ensues.) After the Deidara fight, that is where Sasuke's adventure goes in my hands.) I'll try to update regularly, the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapters will come. :p

I have no idea what AN stands for, or any of the other abbreviations for that matter. Hopefully one of you can fill me in. Hopefully I used it correctly. xD

I'm brand new to the fanfic scene, so any help is appreciated.

And lastly, sorry for any and all spelling mistakes. Especially names.


	2. Chapter 2 Can This Be Happening?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

AN:_ Well just so you know this has been around for a while.. I was just waiting for at least one review before I uploaded it._

_But now that I think about it, I guess you can't really review a story that well when you know nothing about it. So here you are, the second chapter, with the third to follow within a week. So without further ado…_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Can This Be Happening?**

"I said get up! BAKA!" The voice rang through Naruto's ears as a throbbing pain burst through his skull.

This feeling was quite familiar to the dim-witted shinobi. It usually meant a certain pink-haired kunoichi was present, and probably not in a good mood.

"Oi! Sakura-Chan! You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head with his hand, "How'd you get in here anyway?" Naruto couldn't help but smirk. Sakura–chan in his bedroom…

"You're door was unlocked, I would have knocked your door dow- STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Sakura shrieked, ready to knock Naruto into his wall, "AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET CHANGED WHEN A LADY IS PRESENT?!" A second swift punch to the head ensued to the now shirt-less Naruto.

"Baka!"

"Oi! Gomen Sakura-Chan, I wasn't thinking… I usually get dressed as soon as I get up…" Naruto's thoughts where still on his nightmare, he was relieved it turned out as one, but it quickly sank from his mind. "Why'd you have to wake me up so badly anyway?"

"Oh, it almost slipped my mind!" Sakura quickly gathered her thoughts, "Sasuke… we have news on Sasuke. Tsunade-sensai -"

The piece of toast dropped from Naruto's mouth, "Well what is it?" Naruto burst out, right in Sakura's face.

"I don't know, Tsunade-sama wouldn't tell me without-"

Naruto already took a break for the door, heading straight for the Hokage tower.

"Baka!" Sakura yelled after him, "You didn't even finish changing!"

* * *

Naruto burst into the Hokage's chamber, hair a mess, his goofy sleep headgear still on his head, his necklace dangling in front of his bare chest.

Kakashi and Tsunade both shook their heads in embarrassment. "Where's Sakura?" Tsunade finally asked, "Didn't she go wak- "

Naruto was thrust into the wall, a flash of red and pink where he once stood.

"BAKA! Don't you have the decency to walk a lady to their destination? And for god's sake put on a shirt!" She yelled, and threw a shirt at him. "I took it from one of your drawers…"

Naruto rubbed his head for the third time, stared at the shirt and asked, "Top or bottom drawer?"

"Does it even matter?" Sakura asked "matter-of-factly".

Naruto looked at her like that was a stupid question. "I keep my dirty cloths in the top drawer… I don't want to wea-"

Sakura replied with a menacing stare.

Naruto flinched and put on the shirt, then quickly remembered why he was here.

"What news do you have about Sasuke?!" Naruto blurted out in his usual fashion when excited. "Is he alright? Do we know where he is? It better be good news…"

Naruto was so excited he that he didn't even notice Team Kurenai standing in the room.

"Oi, and why are they here?" Naruto finally finished asking, not even the tad bit embarrassed about his former indecent presence.

Tsunade let out a sigh, "Since you're all here, I guess I can begin."

Naruto could barely contain his excitement, _"Did they find Sasuke? Is she going to send us to go find him?"_ The thought of retrieving Susuke pumped Naruto with adrenaline.

Tsunade, taking the opportunity of Naruto's silence, a rare thing indeed, told them of the situation.

"Orochimaru is dead." Naruto and Sakura where shocked, but apparently, this was old news to the rest of them. "Officially, this is just a rumor we first heard it from team Kurenai," Tsunade said, pointing towards them"

Kiba and Kurenai gave Naruto a disapproving glance, tiny sweat beads trailing down the sides of their heads. Hinata was crimson red and about to pass out. "Hello… Naruto-Kun." Hinata mouthed before the cool darkness enveloped her.

Shino, as always, was expressionless, catching the limp Hinata as if in routine. Although a slight hint of what could be taken as embarrassment was sent through his glasses.

"_Is she sick or something?" _Naruto thought, but that thought was quickly replaced with another… "_Wait…Orochimaru…"_

"This can't be true…" Everyone searched for the speaker, "Can it?"

* * *

**Chapter 3 Preview:**

"Wow.. Did you see that? Look like a giant mushroom!"

…

"Damn you Saskue!"

…

"I made a promise…"

* * *

AN:_ Please review! I'm sure it'll help keep me motivated!_


End file.
